Le Jugement Dernier
by Leo Phoenicis
Summary: Quelques jours ont passé depuis la mort de Kaworu Nagisa et l’accomplissement du Projet de Complémentarité de l’Homme est proche. Toutefois, un inconnu bouleverse leurs plans et fait ressurgir des fantômes du passé. Le Jugement Dernier approche…
1. Prologue

Evangelion : Le Jugement Dernier

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** La nostalgie d'Evangelion m'est revenue avec la sortie du premier film et qui m'a amené à revisionner toute la série et les anciens films. Ceci n'est pas une réécriture de la fin façon End of Evangelion ou Rebuild mais simplement ma vision de ce qui aurait pu se passer si un… événement perturbateur était venu s'insinuer dans le plan si bien rôdé de la Seele et du Commandant Ikari. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. ;) J'emprunterai quelques personnages à Ghost in the Shell, d'où ma mention dans le Disclaimer ci-dessous.

Rating : T (par mesure de précaution, en raison de la violence de certaines scènes)

Résumé : Quelques jours ont passé depuis la mort de Kaworu Nagisa et l'accomplissement du projet de complémentarité de l'Homme est proche. Toutefois, un inconnu bouleverse leurs plans et fait ressurgir des fantômes du passé. Le Jugement Dernier approche…

Disclaimer : Neon Genesis Evangelion et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Hideaki Anno et du Studio Gainax.

Ghost in the Shell et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Masamune Shirow.

Hormis les copyrights ci-dessus, cette histoire m'appartient dans sa totalité en vertu de la législation sur la propriété intellectuelle et de celle sur les droits d'auteur.

Interdiction formelle de reproduire, d'utiliser et/ou de diffuser cette histoire sans l'autorisation expresse de son auteur.

* * *

Prologue

Linda Fischer était une jeune femme intelligente, brillante même selon ses pairs. Diplômée en génie génétique d'une prestigieuse université berlinoise avec trois ans d'avance, c'était tout naturellement qu'elle avait accepté d'entrer dans la Nerv, une agence sous le contrôle des Nations Unies réputée pour ses travaux avancés en termes de biotechnologies.

Un an avait passé et la jeune scientifique venait de fêter son vingtième anniversaire. Les recherches auxquelles elle avait pris part étaient tout simplement fantastiques et l'avancement de la technologie, aussi bien au niveau des trois superordinateurs Magi que des Evangelions était époustouflant.

Pour ajouter encore au bonheur de Linda, celle-ci avait fait la rencontre d'un jeune homme, de deux ans son cadet avec qui elle s'était rapidement liée d'amitié. D'habitude, elle n'aimait pas trop la compagnie des gens de son âge mais Ethan s'était montré incroyablement mâture pour son âge, un peu comme elle. Il était aussi remarquablement intelligent et étudiait la biologie lui aussi. Combien d'heures n'avaient-ils pas passés à discuter là-dessus ?

Quelque part au plus profond d'elle-même, elle s'était doutée que c'était trop beau pour durer… malheureusement, elle n'imaginait pas que cela se terminerait ainsi.

Tout allait pourtant si bien la veille, ils avaient fêté la St-Valentin ensemble et il l'avait emmenée dîner dans un des meilleurs restaurants français de Berlin, avant de lui offrir un magnifique collier de perles. Elle avait cru avoir trouvé l'homme de sa vie, celui avec lequel elle pourrait fonder une famille, avec qui elle pourrait vieillir…

Mais le regard du jeune homme de dix-huit ans qui se tenait devant elle n'avait plus rien d'amoureux. Ses cheveux bruns arrivant jusqu'au milieu de son cou, son visage au teint pâle était toujours aussi merveilleusement sculpté, bien qu'il ne comportât plus la moindre émotion en cet instant. Ses yeux d'un bleu si clair et si pur se posaient à présent sur elle sans la moindre douceur, la moindre… tendresse… à tel point qu'elle avait l'impression de se trouver en face d'un autre homme.

Attachée sur une chaise, dans un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Linda avait peur, peur de cet homme qu'elle avait laissé entrer dans son cœur plus profondément que nul autre et qui était probablement sur le point de briser tout ce qu'ils avaient construit.

- Ethan… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où sommes-nous ? Je ne comprends pas…

Il ne l'entendit pas, ou feignit de ne pas l'entendre. Vêtu d'une combinaison noire assez moulante, semblable à celle des commandos ou des espions, il portait une oreillette et un petit micro dans lequel il se mit à parler.

- Charlie, tu me reçois ? Numéro d'identification 3427, nom de code Phénix.

_- Bien reçu, Phénix. Où en êtes-vous avec miss Fischer ?_

Pour la première fois depuis le réveil de Linda, Ethan posa les yeux sur elle. Ses prunelles azurées, d'ordinaire si chaleureuses étaient anormalement froides, presque glacées.

- Elle vient de se réveiller. Dois-je procéder à l'interrogatoire ?

- _Vous pouvez le commencer. Rappelez-vous que nous avons besoin de son code d'accès à Magi. Je présume que vous êtes déjà en possession de sa carte d'accès et des données relatives à son travail à la Nerv ?_

- Affirmatif. Se contenta de répondre le jeune homme, alors qu'il commençait à pianoter sur l'ordinateur portable posé devant lui.

_- Parfait. Votre ordinateur est connecté au réseau. Il ne vous reste qu'à entrer le code et nous aurons accès à la base de données._

- Compris. Préparez le jet, je partirai dès que j'aurais confirmé l'information.

_- Comme vous voudrez. Transmission terminée._

- Transmission terminée.

Ethan poussa un léger soupir et ôta l'oreillette. Il se leva finalement du bureau auquel il était assis et s'avança vers Linda, la transperçant littéralement du regard.

- Je veux ton code d'accès pour la base de données du Magi-3.

- Q..Quoi ? Mon code d'accès ? Mais enfin pourquoi ?

- J'ai besoin de ce code d'accès, Linda.

- Et pourquoi je devrais faire ça, hein ? Tu m'as trompée ! Tu… tu t'es fait passer pour quelqu'un d'autre ! Je suis sûre qu'Ethan n'est même pas ton vrai prénom !! Pourquoi tu fais ça, hein ? Tu fais partie d'un de ces groupes radicaux opposés au progrès, c'est ça ?!! Pourtant, tu avais l'air plutôt callé en biologie, hypocrite !!

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, et son expression ne changea pas. Au lieu de ça, il se retourna vers la table et enfila une paire de gants noirs qui y étaient posés. Puis il se dirigea vers une trousse en métal, de laquelle il sortit un flacon de liquide transparent et une seringue. Plongeant la dite seringue à travers le bouchon du flacon, il en retira une grande dose avant de reposer la fiole sur la table.

- Je me doutais que tu ne coopérerais pas si facilement, mais l'éthique voulait que j'essaie la méthode douce en premier lieu. Tu dois avoir une idée de ce que c'est, non ? Après tout, la science a fait quelques progrès depuis l'utilisation du thiopental.

Les yeux de la jeune Fischer s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise, avant que son visage ne soit déformé par une expression horrifiée.

- C'est…C'est un sérum de vérité ?!

- Tout à fait. L'un des derniers modèles, le X-3, dont tu as collaboré à la finalisation, si je ne m'abuse ?

- Mais…mais… cette substance peut provoquer des liaisons au cerveau, des… liaisons irréparables… Tu… tu ne peux pas faire ça !!

Les yeux bleus de celui qu'elle avait toujours appelé Ethan laissèrent entrevoir de la colère et du dégoût alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, la seringue dangereusement proche de sa jugulaire.

- Ah oui ? Et ces gosses des rues sur lesquels tu l'expérimentais, ça ne leur a pas causé des liaisons irréparables au cerveau à eux ? Ou ces personnes âgées qui disparaissaient mystérieusement de leurs maisons de retraite ? Si moi je suis un hypocrite, toi tu en es la reine !

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Linda alors qu'elle se prenait en pleine figure les exactions auxquelles elle s'était livrée. Oui, elle savait que ses prototypes avaient été testés sur des humains. Oui, elle n'avait jamais posé de questions quand elle avait vu arriver ces gosses aux regards perdus ou ces personnes âgées qui demandaient constamment à rentrer chez elles. C'était un sacrifice difficile mais nécessaire, pour la science…

- Je devais le faire ! Cette substance nous a permis de mieux comprendre le fonctionnement de Magi ! Comprendre comment fonctionne un superordinateur…

- Et comment fonctionnent les Evas, je suppose ? Lâcha « Ethan » d'un air cynique.

Linda resta interdite une nouvelle fois. Ainsi donc, il était au courant pour l'existence des Evangelions ? Jusqu'à quel point était-il au courant ? Constituait-il une menace pour la Nerv ? Décidant de laisser de côté ces questions, elle pencha pour une nouvelle approche.

- Ethan… ou quel que soit ton nom, je voudrais savoir… est-ce que… est-ce que cela ne signifiait rien pour toi ? Nous deux, je veux dire… J'ai du mal à croire que cela n'ait été qu'un jeu pour toi… Je veux dire… tu m'aimais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me l'as dit ! Si tu m'aimes, alors…

- Stop.

Il n'avait pas crié, ni même haussé le ton mais sa voix avait été si froide, si désincarnée que la jeune femme s'était tût malgré elle. Baissant les yeux, elle se mit à réfléchir à toutes les options possibles… quand il reprit la parole, d'un ton plus neutre.

- Ce n'était pas un jeu, et ce n'était pas de l'amour. Je t'ai montré ce que tu désirais et j'ai pu ainsi t'approcher, toi la directrice en second de la branche ingénierie et développement de la branche Nerv 3. Cela n'a rien de personnel, j'avais juste suffisamment de dégoût face à ce que tu faisais pour agir comme on l'attendait de moi.

- Alors dis-moi juste… pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Et elle le fixa dans les yeux, essayant de lire quelque chose dans ses orbes bleus. Peu importait qu'il lui ait menti et qu'il ne l'ait jamais aimé… elle était toujours désespérément amoureuse de ce garçon aux yeux si expressifs, si purs…

- Ce sont des gens comme toi, et tes supérieurs qui avaient déclenché le Second Impact, provoquant du même coup l'apparition inéluctable des Anges. C'est aussi vous qui êtes sur le point de créer un troisième impact, ne bâclant pas le travail à moitié cette fois-ci puisque toute l'Humanité va y passer… alors pour répondre franchement à ta question, je le fais pour sauver la peau de ceux qui n'ont jamais voulu être éradiqués de ce monde… et pour mon père, qui a été sacrifié sur l'autel d'un « but supérieur ».

- Je ne comprends pas… la Nerv n'a jamais… tu te trompes, ce n'est pas possible… Balbutia la jeune femme, qui n'arrivait pas à enregistrer ces informations.

- Linda, j'ai besoin de ce code. Maintenant.

- Je… je ne peux pas… je serais renvoyée de la Nerv et…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'aiguille était plantée dans son cou. Ses yeux s'agrandirent une nouvelle fois sous la surprise alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers son interlocuteur, pour tenter d'intercepter son regard une dernière fois…

Malheureusement pour elle, il était déjà trop tard et le jeune homme avait déjà injecté le sérum dans son organisme. Il reposa ensuite la question précédente.

- Le code d'accès est 5208114.

Il se détourna ensuite d'elle et retourna au bureau pour entrer le code dans l'ordinateur. Remettant l'oreillette en place, il entendit la voix de Charlie lui répondre.

_- Le code a été accepté. La base de données est en train d'être téléchargée._

- Bien. Je pars tout de suite.

_- Dans quel état se trouve miss Fischer ?_

Il baissa légèrement la tête, la gorge soudainement sèche. Il déglutit avec difficulté avant de répondre, d'un ton neutre qui laissait entrevoir une pointe d'hésitation.

- J'ai dû utiliser le sérum, elle ne nous posera pas de problèmes.

_- Je comprends mais… vous devez être sûr._

« Ethan » rangea son ordinateur dans une sacoche et se pencha à nouveau au dessus de la trousse en métal un autre flacon, semblable au premier et une nouvelle seringue. Il sentait ses mains trembler malgré lui mais il savait qu'il n'avait plus le choix, plus maintenant. La seconde injection fut étrangement plus facile que la première, et Linda se contenta de fermer les yeux, donnant l'impression de dormir paisiblement.

Le jeune homme lui tourna vivement le dos et remonta l'escalier, la trousse en main et la sacoche contenant l'ordinateur, en bandoulière. Il en profita pour sortir un imperméable noir du sac qu'il portait sur le dos et ne tarda pas à l'enfiler.

- Fischer est morte. Avez-vous veillé à effacer toutes les traces ?

_- Oui, monsieur. Son appartement a explosé il y a trois minutes exactement, et il avait été préalablement nettoyé de tout ce qui pouvait sembler exploitable. Les données relatives à Ethan Hoffman, nécessaires à votre couverture, ont été effacées ce matin même._

- Des personnes les avaient-elles consultées ? Demanda le jeune homme qui sortait de la maison.

_- Une seule. Une amie proche de miss Fischer, miss __Cecily Koertner. Toutefois, sa crédibilité et sa santé mentale ont plusieurs fois été remises en doute par ses proches, et nous nous sommes assurés que cela continue ainsi. Elle va se faire interner en asile psychiatrique le mois prochain._

- Excellent. Veillez à ce que les soins soient pris en charge par l'une de nos fondations…

_- La Fondation Breuer conviendra parfaitement. Puis-je savoir ce que vous allez faire à présent, monsieur ?_

Alors qu'il écoutait les paroles de son interlocuteur, le jeune homme monta à l'intérieur d'une Mercédès flambant neuve et démarra le moteur. S'éloignant tranquillement de la maison qu'il avait quitté quelques instants plus tôt, il sortit son téléphone portable et tapa un code à quatre chiffres.

Lorsqu'il tourna à l'intersection, la maison explosa dans un feu d'artifices des plus éblouissants.

- Je me rends à l'aérodrome, à l'extérieur de la ville.

_- Où doit se rendre le jet, monsieur ?_

- Préparez un plan de vol à destination de Tokyo-2. Je me rendrai en voiture jusqu'à Tokyo-3. Trouvez-moi une couverture acceptable en ville.

_- Bien. Y a-t-il des particularités dont vous voudriez que je m'occupe vis-à-vis de cette couverture ?_

- Oui. Il faut que je sois en contact avec Shinji Ikari, de préférence en dehors de la Nerv pour le moment.

_- Je vais tâcher d'arranger ça. Est-ce que ce sera tout ?_

- Oui. Oh attendez, non, il reste un détail. Je voudrais que ma Bugatti soit présente à mon arrivée à Tokyo-2. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre de temps pendant le trajet.

_- Il en sera fait selon vos désirs, monsieur._

- Excellent. N'oubliez pas de prévenir notre agent sur place de ma venue. Il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps avant que la Seele ne mette son plan en action.

Roulant à vive allure, il se saisit d'une paire de lunettes de soleil présente dans la boîte à gants et les enfila, se protégeant ainsi des rayons que projetait l'astre solaire au milieu de ce ciel sans nuage. C'est sans jeter le moindre regard en arrière sur ce pays où il venait de passer les derniers mois que le jeune homme arriva à l'aérodrome.

Tandis que son jet décollait, sa seule pensée fut qu'un redoutable affrontement l'attendait… aussi bien face à la Seele que face à Gendo Ikari. Il sortit alors de sa poche une montre à gousset qu'il ouvrit. Son regard se porta pendant quelques instants sur le cadrant fissuré, une myriade d'émotions passant dans ses yeux azurés.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il la referma, seule l'une de ses émotions y demeurait : une détermination sans limites…

- Je vous vaincrais… même si je dois y perdre mon âme ou condamner moi-même l'humanité à sa perte, je vous vaincrais.


	2. Kidnapping ou sauvetage ?

Chapitre 1 : Kidnapping ou sauvetage ?

* * *

La nuit était sombre, particulièrement sombre. De lourds nuages noirs cachaient la lune, et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à celui qui était en train de s'introduire par effraction dans l'aile médicale de la Nerv. Tout de noir vêtu, seul son visage pâle transigeait avec le reste de ses vêtements. Ses cheveux d'un noir profond encadraient son visage d'une blancheur immaculée.

Parcourant les couloirs, un revolver à la main, il s'arrêta devant l'une des chambres. _Chambre 404, comme il l'avait dit_. Pensa le jeune homme alors qu'il ouvrait doucement la porte.

Il ne fut pas étonné d'y trouver une adolescente d'environ quinze ans, inconsciente, étendue sur un lit d'hôpital. Ses constantes vitales étaient visibles sur l'une des machines l'entourant.

Se rapprochant sans faire le moindre bruit, il commença par ôter avec dextérité les perfusions qui pendaient à chacun de ses bras. On lui avait dit qu'elle n'était plus nourrie par perfusion depuis plusieurs jours, ce qui était perceptible au regard de son visage émacié, mais que les perfusions encore présentes n'étaient autres que des sédatifs permettant de la maintenir dans un sommeil profond. S'il n'était pas venu, la jeune femme serait décédée quelques jours plus tard, morte de faim dans son sommeil…

Se penchant en avant, il la prit délicatement dans ses bras tout en veillant à ne pas lui faire mal. Elle était si légère, si pâle aussi…mais il ne devait pas s'attarder là-dessus.

C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. A en croire leur allure, ils étaient probablement après lui…

N'y réfléchissant pas à deux fois, l'adolescent ouvrit la fenêtre et monta sur le rebord. Il esquissa un sourire en pensant qu'il se trouvait au moins au sixième étage et qu'il n'avait pas de parachute…

Lorsque les hommes de la section 2 de la Nerv pénétrèrent dans la chambre, vêtus de leurs habituels costumes sombres et discrets, ils ne purent que constater la disparition d'Asuka Soryu Langley…et la fenêtre ouverte qui laissait entrer une légère brise dans la chambre vide…

* * *

Des secrets…encore et toujours des secrets…Voilà peut-être l'une des dernières choses qu'auront partagées Misato et Ryoji avant la disparition brutale de ce dernier.

Depuis, le major de la Nerv passait tout son temps libre à pirater divers ordinateurs du QG, dans le but de connaître enfin la vérité. La vérité en ce qui concernait non seulement le Second impact, mais aussi les Evangelions, les pilotes et surtout sur les raisons de Gendo Ikari pour garder un géant crucifié dans le Terminal Dogma…

- Tu ne changeras jamais, Misato…

Faisant volte-face tout en dégainant son révolver, la jeune femme aurait tiré sans hésiter si la personne qui lui faisait face avait été une autre que sa meilleure amie depuis l'université, le docteur Ritsuko Akagi.

La scientifique aux cheveux blonds était seule, arborant toujours sa blouse blanche et ce petit sourire malicieux dont elle avait le secret.

Pas le moins du monde impressionnée par l'arme du major, Ritsuko avança vers elle, sortant un objet de sa poche…

- Range ça tout de suite ! S'écria Misato, tremblante.

- Calme-toi, ce n'est pas une arme.

L'objet en question s'avéra en effet être un disque. Misato abaissa légèrement son arme mais ne paraissait pas décidée à la ranger. La scientifique accentua son sourire et lui tendit le cd-rom, cd-rom que l'ex-petite amie de Kaji attrapa avec précaution.

- Ce disque contient un bon nombre de réponses à tes questions, où en tout cas à toutes celles auxquelles j'ai moi-même trouvé les réponses.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça, Ritsuko ? Je te pensais fidèle au commandant Ikari. Demanda le major, déboussolée.

Suite à cette réplique inattendue, la scientifique se mit à rire, mais ce n'était pas un rire joyeux. Il s'agissait plutôt d'un rire amer et cynique, démontrant ce qu'elle ressentait à l'égard du Commandant Ikari. En l'observant d'un peu plus près, malgré la pénombre environnante, Misato put apercevoir les larmes qui s'écoulaient le long des joues de son amie.

- Tu veux savoir « pourquoi » ? Tout simplement parce que j'ai fait les mêmes erreurs que ma mère ! Je suis devenue le jouet du commandant, sa conseillère autant que sa maîtresse mais malgré tout ça… je sais qu'il ne m'a jamais aimé, et qu'il ne m'aimera jamais. Seule Yui a compté pour lui, le reste l'indiffère complètement !

- Ritsuko…

Misato avait rangé son arme et s'était rapprochée de son amie pour la serrer dans ses bras. Après quelques instants, la scientifique consentit à ne plus retenir ses larmes, laissant s'exprimer son chagrin.

- Je ne veux pas finir comme ma mère, Misato… Voilà pourquoi je veux t'aider à découvrir la vérité.

- Alors nous ferons ça ensemble, Ritsuko. En mémoire de ta mère, de Kaji et de tous ceux dont la vie a été brisée par Gendo Ikari.

A cet instant, la même flamme brûlait dans les yeux de ces deux femmes. Pourtant, elles ignoraient qu'à quelques pas d'elles, une personne les observait dans l'ombre…

* * *

- Que faisons-nous ?

C'était le vice commandant Fuyutsuki qui venait de poser cette question. Assis à son bureau, les bras croisés, Gendo Ikari avait le regard perdu dans le passé. Il pensait à sa défunte épouse, Yui, mais aussi à son fils qu'il laissait livré à lui-même.

- S'ils nous attaquent, nous riposterons. L'échec du dix-septième ange a prouvé à la Seele que nous n'étions pas sans défense. Répondit Ikari d'un ton neutre.

- Donc nous allons riposter. Traduisit Fuyutsuki.

- Rei est déjà prête pour aller à la rencontre de nos « visiteurs ». Dites au major Katsuragi d'amener le troisième élu.

C'est alors que le téléphone portable du vice commandant se mit à vibrer. Ce dernier prit l'appel, parût surpris l'espace de quelques instants, puis raccrocha.

- La seconde élue n'est plus à l'hôpital.

- Est-elle morte ? L'interrogea Gendo d'un ton dégagé.

- Non, il semblerait qu'elle se soit échappée.

Peu de gens auraient remarqué le léger tressaillement de sourcil du commandant Ikari. Pourtant, après plusieurs années passées à le seconder, Kozo Fuyutsuki avait appris à déchiffrer le moindre changement d'attitude de son supérieur. Ce tressaillement signifiait un événement imprévu par Ikari. Or, il était rare, voire même très rare que ce genre de choses arrive. C'est pourquoi il ne fut pas étonné par la question qui suivit.

- Après plus d'un mois sans bouger, elle aurait pu s'échapper sans se faire repérer ?

- Il y a fort à parier qu'elle ne s'est pas échappée seule. Les caméras de sécurité avaient été préalablement désactivées et tous les gardes ont été proprement liquidés. Ce sont les agents de la Section 2 qui se sont rendus compte de l'intrusion et sont allés intercepter l'intrus… sans succès.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes. Le vice commandant n'en était pas étonné et s'était même habitué à ce silence, en profitant la plupart du temps pour songer au passé, lui aussi, et plus particulièrement à l'une de ses anciennes et plus brillantes étudiantes, à laquelle il avait été particulièrement attaché…Ikari Yui.

- Pensez-vous qu'il puisse s'agir de la Seele ? Demanda finalement Fuyutsuki.

- Hm…

Se penchant en avant, le commandant Ikari posa ses deux coudes sur son bureau et joignit ses deux mains pour y poser son menton. Ses lunettes aux verres teintés cachaient toujours à la perfection ses yeux, seuls éléments de sa physionomie à peut-être pouvoir refléter ses pensées.

- Sachant que leur assaut à notre encontre est imminent, il pourrait paraître judicieux pour eux d'enlever nos pilotes. Toutefois, la disparition de la deuxième élue ne s'est pas faite en toute discrétion, bien que ses auteurs ne puissent être identifiés pour le moment. Ce genre d'actions est trop audacieux pour avoir été orchestré par les vieillards…

- Cela signifie-t-il qu'il existe d'autres organisations cherchant à nous nuire ?

- Cela signifie surtout que le troisième élu doit être ramené au QG dans les plus brefs délais. Je vous laisse vous en charger, Fuyutsuki.

- Je m'en occupe immédiatement. Termina le vice commandant.

Alors qu'il quittait le bureau du commandant suprême de la Nerv, Fuyutsuki se surprit à songer qu'il avait menti en toute simplicité à son vieil ami.

En effet, à l'intérieur de sa veste toujours impeccable, se trouvait un mini disque contenant l'unique exemplaire des vidéos de surveillance de l'hôpital le soir où Asuka avait disparu.

Lorsque les vidéos lui avaient été envoyées directement par le service de sécurité et qu'il avait reconnu la personne y figurant, il avait pris le plus grand soin à faire effacer les enregistrements originaux et toute autre copie qui aurait pu en être faite.

L'un des principaux traits de caractère de Kozo Fuyutsuki étaient sa mémoire infaillible, ainsi que son code d'honneur autrefois irréprochable.

Il savait qu'il connaissait le visage du jeune homme présent sur cette vidéo. Le garçon, âgé d'environ dix-huit ans, avait des traits très similaires à l'une de ses anciennes connaissances… non, à l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie huit ans auparavant.

Tout en se remémorant de multiples souvenirs, le vice-commandant de la Nerv avait quitté le Central Dogma, se dirigeant vers la surface. Ce n'était pas nouveau, chaque jour vers cette heure là, il quittait le QG et se dirigeait vers un café des environs. Il y dégustait une ou deux tasses de cappuccino avant de rentrer chez lui pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Sauf que ce soir là, il n'alla pas boire de café. Non, il se dirigea vers l'un des nombreux parcs de la ville forteresse et sortit un téléphone portable de sa poche. C'était un des avantages à être vice-commandant que de pouvoir posséder un téléphone satellite, impossible à tracer et surtout à enregistrer.

S'installant sur un banc près d'une fontaine, il composa un numéro qu'il n'avait pas utilisé depuis près de cinq ans. Il fut presque surpris d'entendre quelqu'un décrocher au bout de trois sonneries.

- _Boulangerie Durand, j'écoute ?_

- Fuyutsuki, numéro d'identification 15689, nom de code : Janus.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Le vieil homme commença à se demander s'il avait bien fait, si l'organisation qu'il essayait de contacter existait toujours. C'est alors qu'il entendit un léger bip, signifiant qu'on transférait l'appel. Il sursauta en entendant la voix qui lui répondit.

- Cela faisait très longtemps, Kozo. Que me veux-tu ?

- Je suis également ravi de t'entendre, Julian. Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas mais j'ai une vidéo de surveillance qui montre un gamin sensé être décédé depuis quatre ans. Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Pas au téléphone, le brouillage ne durera pas assez longtemps. On se retrouve demain, sur le quai Yotsuba, à huit heures précises. Ne sois pas en retard.

Et il lui raccrocha au nez, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire le vieil homme. Il n'avait pas changé du tout.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, l'adolescente sut qu'elle ne se trouvait plus à l'hôpital. L'ambiance de cette pièce n'avait rien à voir avec l'atmosphère aseptisée de sa chambre d'hôpital. Non, cet endroit était plus…vivant, habité en tout cas, même si ce n'était qu'occasionnel. Et puis, il y avait ce parfum…un parfum qu'elle connaissait bien…et qui faisait enrager Misato…

-Tu es sûr qu'elle va bien ? Elle est si mince, si pâle…mon dieu, si j'avais su…

Cette voix ! Elle connaissait cette voix ! Elle appartenait à un homme qu'elle appréciait…le seul homme qu'elle admirait et…qu'elle aimait. Son visage jovial et ses cheveux longs s'affichaient clairement dans son esprit mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son nom…

-Cesse de te culpabiliser, Ryoji. Nous n'avons été avertis qu'il y a deux jours, comment aurais-tu pu deviner qu'ils la mettraient dans un tel état ?

La seconde voix lui était étrangère. Il s'agissait d'un homme aussi mais manifestement plus jeune. Asuka avait noté le nom qu'elle cherchait désespérément à se rappeler : Ryoji…Ryoji Kaji…qui était sensé être mort.

Sentant son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, elle eut soudainement envie de le voir. Elle devait voir de ses propres yeux qu'il était en vie, que ce n'était pas un rêve…

- Ryoji…Prononça-t-elle faiblement.

- Asuka ?

Jamais ses paupières ne lui avaient semblé si lourdes…et pourtant, elle fit tout son possible pour ouvrir les yeux…Le revoir, rien n'importait plus que cela…il fallait qu'elle le voie !

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors et elle le vit. L'espion lui adressait un regard inquiet mais c'était bien lui. Ses cheveux longs, attachés en arrière, sa barbe de trois jours qui lui donnait un air cool, ses yeux noirs à présent embués de larmes…

-Ryoji…tu es…vivant…

Elle avait parlé d'une voix étrangement rauque, tout en se rendant compte que sa gorge la faisait énormément souffrir. Kaji attrapa un verre d'eau et la redressa doucement avant de le lui faire boire à petites gorgées.

-Oui, Asuka. Ça a été un peu juste, c'est pour ça que j'ai dû m'absenter mais… grâce à un très bon ami, j'ai pu avoir la vie sauve.

Et tout en parlant, l'agent double avait tourné la tête vers une personne se trouvant à quelques mètres de lui. C'était encore la nuit car la pièce était plongée dans une semi-obscurité. L'individu en question fit un pas en avant, son visage à présent éclairé par un rayon de Lune.

C'était un adolescent, vraisemblablement occidental à en croire les traits de son visage. Agé d'environ dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, ses cheveux étaient d'un noir profond et son visage, dépourvu de la moindre émotion, n'était pourtant pas semblable à celui de Rei. Ses yeux d'un bleu saphir n'avaient pas non plus la même expression que ceux de Ryoji. Non, son regard était insondable, tel le lit d'un lac profond. Elle se surprit à penser qu'en les fixant trop longtemps, elle pourrait s'y noyer…

-Ravi de vous rencontrer, Soryu-san. Déclara poliment l'adolescent.

-Qui…qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ? Je veux…

Mais elle était encore trop faible pour tant d'agitation et elle se rendormit presque aussitôt. Ryoji la réinstalla en position allongée alors que l'adolescent se tournait vers la fenêtre, le regard absent. L'espion s'assit sur une chaise à sa droite, fixant la ville du regard.

- Maintenant qu'Asuka est en sécurité, que fait-on ? L'interrogea Kaji.

- La Nerv ne doit plus être en mesure d'utiliser les Evangelions. La première qualifiée est probablement déjà au Central Dogma en compagnie d'Ikari. Demain, je vais essayer de me débrouiller pour récupérer son fils.

- Et…si Shinji refusait de te suivre ?

- Cela m'étonnerait. Il n'a pas beaucoup d'amis et je lui en ai justement ramené un du royaume des morts…n'est-ce pas, Kaworu ?

Le cinquième élu sortit de l'ombre, ses cheveux gris virevoltant au gré du vent qui s'infiltrait par la fenêtre ouverte tandis que ses yeux pourpres fixaient l'occidental du regard.

- En effet, je considère d'ailleurs que j'ai une dette envers vous, Goldsmith-san. Je n'ai pas d'autre souhait que d'aider Shinji.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, s'il te plaît, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux…et puis tu es libre à présent, aussi bien de ton devoir en tant qu'ange que de tes responsabilités vis-à-vis de la Seele. Tu es un être humain et en tant que tel, tu as droit à un véritable libre-arbitre.

- Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir… Jarod-san.

- Dois-je te rappeler que je suis européen ? Pas de « monsieur » ou de qualificatif qui s'y rapporte… Tu as pris énormément de risques pour permettre à Shinji de survivre et essayer d'empêcher le Troisième impact. Le fait que tu aies renoncé de ton propre chef à l'immortalité et à ta nature d'ange en dit long sur toi, Kaworu.

- Merci… Jarod. A vrai dire, je pensais véritablement mourir lorsque j'ai demandé à Shinji de me tuer…mais je pense que mon sacrifice n'a fait qu'ébranler davantage son équilibre mental.

- Cela le rend inapte à piloter une Eva, tout comme l'était Soryu-san. Avec un peu de chance, Ikari décidera de se passer de son fils. Dans le cas contraire…nous nous chargerons de le récupérer, par la force si besoin est.

C'est alors qu'une vibration se fit entendre dans la poche de sa veste, à la suite de quoi le jeune homme sortit son téléphone portable et le porta à son oreille.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Julian ?

- _Le vice-commandant Fuyutsuki a pris contact avec nous via le code qu'il utilisait il y a cinq ans. Ses intentions sont inconnues mais il est en possession de la vidéo de surveillance de l'hôpital, et j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire qu'il ne l'a pas montré à Ikari._

- Etrange… cherche-t-il à se rallier à nous ? Au vu de la position précaire qu'il occupe actuellement, cela pourrait se comprendre.

- _Hm… je pense qu'il songe davantage à vous rencontrer, monsieur… pour payer envers vous la dette qu'il avait à l'égard de votre père._

Jarod ne répondit rien pendant quelques instants, réfléchissant à la meilleure chose à faire. Kozo Fuyutsuki avait été un homme honnête avant que Gendo Ikari ne le recrute au sein du Gehirn. Le jeune Goldsmith savait que les seules raisons pour lesquelles le vieil homme avait accepté de rejoindre Ikari dans son projet étaient parce qu'il ne voulait pas « disparaître » comme l'avaient fait la plupart des autres personnes étant au courant de la véritable nature du Second Impact… mais aussi à cause de la participation de Yui Ikari, son ancienne protégée.

En somme, ce n'était probablement pas un homme mauvais, même s'il avait péché par faiblesse.

- Rencontrez-le. S'il nous pose problème, nous pourrons toujours nous en débarrasser plus tard.

- _Bien. Ah, et concernant les membres d'Excalibur, l'unité d'élite que nous avons mise en place ?_

- Faites-les venir à Tokyo-3. J'aurais très bientôt besoin de leurs services. Phénix, terminé.

- _Charlie, terminé._

Replaçant le cellulaire dans sa veste, il s'avança vers la porte vitrée et observa la ville-forteresse, grouillante de vie et si insouciante de la mine prête à exploser à tout moment, sur laquelle elle se trouvait…

- Ils ne vont pas tarder à agir. Remarqua Kaworu en se plaçant à ses côtés.

- Nous saurons les en empêcher… Tel est le but d'Avalon, mon ami.

- Ah la la… Misato va me tuer quand elle saura qu'à peine revenu, je me lance dans une aventure aussi dangereuse. S'exclama Kaji d'une voix amusée.


End file.
